The Project War
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: This is a story about how the War between G/NETIC and PROJECT concludes. The story will have a bit of humor and romance here and there. There will be character interaction and world building. *All champions that have a project skin included* DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"Ekko, do you have a clear signal?" Ashe asks.

"Negative, The drones are denying me access into the database which means we need to disable the drones by destroying their power source first," Ekko explains.

"Great. Another thing to worry about." Yasuo complains.

"Still behaving like a spoiled brat Yasuo?, A honorable swordsman would not act like that," Says Fiora with the clear intention of mocking her fellow comrade.

"Hoooo? is that a challenge coming from one such as you?"

"I'd beat you every day of the week," Says Fiora with a smug on her face.

"Drop it with the act, both of you." Requests Ashe.

"Sure, Cap."

"Yes."

"So where might that power source be?" Asks Yi.

"I don't have a clue, though I know someone who might".

"You surely don't mean that maniac, do you?" Asks Lucian with worry.

"Well, he's the one who taught me hacking long before he turned into what he is now, he's bound to know something."

"He WILL want something in return, you realize that, right?" Points Lucian.

"He's right Ekko we don't know what that maniac would want, besides can't we find the power source by ourselves?" Questions Leona.

"If you want to risk encountering the PROJECTS or Atlas, by all means, go for it, you all know the risk of going into the city but this time around aimlessly." Warns Yasuo.

"Every mission in the past has gone well because we had information of our objective, but this time we have no idea where it might be, I'm siding with Ekko this time".

"I agree with Yasuo and Ekko, it is simply too dangerous to go blindly," Yi admits.

"That leaves us with 1 choice, to go find him, to go find Jhin, are there any objections?" States Ashe.

"None."

"We can't leave Ekko to go alone, that would practically be suicide, Yasuo, Yi would you accompany Ekko?"

"Certainly."

"When shall we leave, Ekko?"

"At Dawn, in the abandoned Theater, that's when and where he does the killing."

"What are we going to exchange with him?" Asks Yi.

"Some weapons I have at my disposal and something that would certainly intrigue him."

"With that out of the way, how's the progress with contacting the Silverfang, Leona?" Asks Ashe.

"Bad. I've not been able to get any signal because of these damn Drones, I would assume it's the same at the other side."

"Shit. We need to send someone to their base to inform them that we lost all signal, anyone mind taking up the task?"

"I can." Volunteers Fiora.

"Perfect. It would be best if you could leave before dawn, that's when the doors close."

"No problem, I'll leave a couple of hours earlier."

"Well then, does everyone have a job to do?"

"Affirmative!"

"Lucian, it is our turn to scout today, you shall leave in 40 minutes."

"What about you?"

"I will join you later, just have some things to take care of."

"Leona, take care of the base while we're gone."

"Leave it to me."

 _ **Somewhere in the City**_

"The Night is quiet today, Zed."

"Too quiet, Katarina."

"The Drones I've deployed should deny them access to the location of the power source, which means they will have to seek him," Katarina Informs.

"Hmph, we can't let them get to him, otherwise all of this would've been for naught." Answers Zed.

"I will head to the abandoned theater myself, that's where he'll most likely be."

"He? You mean Jhin? also, why haven't we gotten the order to kill him off?"

"Boss likes to keep him around, see what kind of masterpiece he'll orchestrate."

"How wicked," replies Katarina.

"Enough with the chit-chat Katarina, return to base, I will take care of them, Personally."

"Katarina nods." 

_**5:31 AM at the Abandoned Theater**_

"Teacher..."

"Ahh, Is that you Ekko? my old pupil, are you with your friends here to visit my museum of art?"

"Enough, Jhin we're here to have a deal with you, nothing more". Yasuo declares.

"Information? Hmm, what if I refuse?".

"We have what you want," Yasuo responds.

"Hooo? And what is it that I want?"

"Weapons and that very thing that keeps us, Augmented Humans, alive."

"You mean to tell me you would exchange life cores with me for information? You seek something really classified don't you?"

"Yes, so what do you s...!"

"Someone's here"

"I sense darkness, It's him." Whispers Yi.

"Your senses have not worsened over the years, Yi."

"They've only improved, Zed."

"Hahaha, to think I would slay not one but three Rebels part of the G/NETIC this is my lucky day."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, you alone cannot beat the three of us, Zed."

"Big words coming from you Yi, show me the neck I shall sever, also, you there, leave this place, your judgment day will come soon enough, leave this place while I'm merciful or die," Zed warns.

"Hohoho, you see, I can't miss out on a chance to get life cores, and killing you would be a masterpiece of itself!"

"I see, you've sealed your fate, NOW DIE!"

Zed threw a shuriken at Jhin but it was blocked by Yasuo's Windwall.

"Ahh, the one who mastered Wind itself? Killing you will be a fine accomplishment."

After saying that, Zed disappears into the dark throwing 2 Razor Shurikens before teleporting. Ekko, Yasuo, and Yi all three guarding Jhin, they've made a circle around Jhin to not let Zed through.

The platform they were standing on was wood, which means Zed could appear from underneath them.

Ekko casts Parallel Convergence around them which stuns anyone and everything, Yasuo and Yi were not affected by this because the spell works only on those Ekko wants, basically, a spell he controls with his mind. Their backs now protected by Ekko's spell, all they have to be wary of now is what was in front of them, and there it was, the barrage of Razor Shurikens flying towards them, though it poses no threat to them, Yasuo discards them with his Windwall, Yi deflects the Razor Shurikens and Ekko also discards them with his Timewinder, a disk-like spell.

"You... YOU would cover yourself in that small circle, YOU COWARDS, I WILL NOW DEAL WITH ALL THREE OF YOU, MYSELF!"

Zed rushes in with his Living Shadow ability while throwing Razor 2 Shurikens, they got deflected by Yasuo's Windwall. Zed casts 2 Living Shadows in front of Yi and Ekko to swap while fighting, Zed knows that fighting the three without a shadow would be absurd, so he casts 2 Living Shadows in front of his opponents to not make it a 1V3 fight but a 3V3, having Living Shadows in front of them would have their attention, they also have the purpose of not letting the enemy attack him at the same time, if they do so, he will teleport to the shadow in front of the enemy attacking Zed's after image, killing him, Instantly. The fight was now in Zed's favor, Yasuo, Ekko, and Yi have only limited space while Zed has all the space he required. Zed kept switching around the Shadows almost instantaneously, Yasuo and Yi were evading the attacks well, but Ekko was a different story, he's a Hacker and a Spellcaster, he specializes in casting strong spells from far away and getting close to finishing the job, he can certainly hold his own in close combat scenario, unfortunately, this time it was Zed he was up against, strike after strike Ekko was blocking with his Energy Bat, after a couple more strikes his guard finally weakened and he revealed something Zed was trying to get, an opening on Ekko's Right side as soon as he got it, he went for it, Zed threw 2 Shurikens to distract Yasuo and Yi before teleporting to the shadow in front of Ekko to kill him. "YOU'RE DEAD!."

Before he could do that he sensed something coming towards him when he looked back all he saw was a huge arrow the size of a car, Zed quickly teleported to the escape shadow that he casted at the beginning of the fight dodging the arrow in the process, when he looked behind him he saw 2 figures standing, it was Ashe and Lucian.

"So the leader returns to save her team, how very noble of you," Says Zed Mockingly.

"A leader never leaves her allies alone, that is something you will never comprehend," Ashe answers.

"Whatever you say, but taking all five of you sounds very interesting to me, shall we continue?"

"ZED, Zed it's Katarina do you copy?"

"What is it!?"

"You must return now, those are strict orders."

"By who?!"

"By your boss."

"Tch, It seems you have luck on your side Ashe, we shall continue this fight soon," Says Zed while disappearing into the shadows.

"Thank you, Ashe, you really were a lifesaver back there, if you weren't there I think that would have been the end of me, I am in your debt, Captain."

"No, It was our fault we couldn't protect Ekko, we share the blame and are in your debt, Captain," Says Yi.

"Oh my, Oh my how dramatic, this scenario is something out of Romance novel! Oh and my pupil that spell of yours is extraordinary."

"So, Jhin before everything else, do we have a deal?" Asks Yasuo.

"Hm Hm, YOU BET WE DO." 

_**End of chapter 1.**_

If you like this story please leave a review.

You can also recommend me stuff to use in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I've given my farewells to the Captain and was about to leave the Base to head to the Silverfang Headquarters, my mission being to inform them about the current situation. While leaving the Main Entrance, Leona warns me about the possibility of encountering the Robotic Assassin or the Drones. I nod and leave the Base. This is not my first time heading to the Silverfang Headquarters, in fact, we have visited them multiple times before and became allies since then, although their leader and I are not on the best of terms, we do share similar goals. Our main goal is to return peace that has been lost since the start of this war, nowadays, the city is ruled by fear and tyranny.

I am following the map that Ekko has provided me with since the Drones are disrupting our navigation system. While I was on my way I encountered a couple of Drones that were scouting the area, in search of us G/NETICS. They weren't much of a threat to me as I easily avoided them. The path from our Base to the Silverfang Headquarters usually takes an hour, but this time the Drones and Atlas were scouting the area which I was going through. They must have noticed some suspicious activity on the path we usually take, so I'll have to report to Ekko, after this, that they were scouting the area.

 _ **At PROJECT Headquarters**_

"Well, that was a spectacular failure." Mocks Katarina with a slight laugh.

"No need to rub it in, Katarina," Zed replies, obviously being slightly annoyed.

"You wouldn't have done any better than I have."

"That's true, taking on 3 people at once and almost killing one is impressive, but also reckless, don't do that again," Katarina replies, showing slight concern.

"Are you showing worry, perhaps?" Zed questions.

"W-What!? Me!? Concern? You must be dreaming!" Katarina says while stuttering.

"Why are your cheeks red, then?"

"...It's nothing!" Katarina yells, embarrassed.

"Whatever, moving on, why did I have to back off?"

"The Boss was keeping watch and look, Zed, you might be strong and a little overconfident, but taking on all 5 of them is dangerous, even for you," Katarina states firmly.

"But I..., tch, you're right." Zed agrees.

"I'm glad we're both aware."

"I gotta recharge, rest for the day," Zed says, leaving.

As Zed left to go charge, he was followed by Katarina's worried look.

"That reckless idiot, he's gonna get himself killed out there."

 _ **At Silverfang Headquarters**_

After an hour and a half, I found myself standing in front of the entrance of the Silverfang Headquarters. I knock on the door four times as a man opens a small gap in the door asking me: "What is life's greatest illusion?"

"Innocence," I answer, while I hear the guard unlocking the door and letting me in. As I enter through the door the man asks me:"What do you seek?"

"I seek your leader, is she to be found?"

"She is here on the roof, keeping watch," The guard replies, "Follow me, I shall bring you to her."

"I appreciate it."

As the guard takes me to the leader, I see countless human families, who are residents here, it brings me back to times, before all of this started and that is still cherished in my heart.

After arriving on the roof, I greet the leader.

"It's been a while, Akali."

"Oh, Fiora. What brings you here today?" Akali responds, slightly annoyed that she has to see me.

"Ashe sent me here, under orders to find out if the Drones piloted by the PROJECTS are affecting your Headquarters as well."

"Can't say they aren't, these damn Drones have been a bit of a nuisance lately." Akali replies, being even more annoyed now.

"Ekko, Yi, and Yasuo were sent to find Jhin because he might know something, I hope they're doing alright."

"Well, they better be doing better then we are here, without any signal we can't even locate the nearest Life Core to give us at least a little of an advantage against the PROJECTS."

"Why would you need Life Cores? Aren't they only supposed to help augmented humans, which you certainly aren't?" I ask with confusion.

"They serve as a power generator, basically, modifying weapons and gear that we use," Akali responses.

"I see, thank you for your time," I answer as I was about to leave.

"You should stay here until the sun sets, you know how dangerous it is to be outside for us rebels in broad daylight," Akali warns.

"I'd rather leave, I don't want the others searching or worrying themselves after me, also, it is still 6:45 AM and if I hurry up I should be able to make it back before 8 AM." I start leaving once again.

The guard stops me, shaking his head from side to side.

"I don't think that's a good idea. At all. I have heard rumors about the Robotic Assassin roaming around this very area. You shouldn't leave this place." The guard warns me.

"I have to agree with him. Just stay here for the time being." Akali admits.

After I think about it for a second, I decide to stay.

"Fine. I'll stay here for the time being." I do have to admit they have good points.

"Great. Mind helping me keep watch on the roof?"

"I don't mind," I respond. 

_**End of Chapter 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**G/NETIC HEADQUARTERS**_

After we got the Location from Jhin, we went back to our base to find Leona fixing some equipment that Ekko requested.

"Yo, Leona."

"Oh, Yasuo, you guys finally returned, did you receive the location from Jhin, also, what took you so long?"

"Long story short, Zed spotted us, we fought, Ekko almost died, but fortunately, the Captain saved us."

"What?! Ekko almost died?! Where is he now?!"

"I'm here Leo, I'm alright, though my hands are still shaking from his strikes."

"Do you have any injuries?" She asks with concern.

She really does act like an older sister sometimes.

"No, I'm alright."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Moving on, what about the location? Did you get it?"

"Yes, it's in Vermillion street 31, under the sewers," I answer.

"Vermillion street? Isn't that a PROJECT station?" Leona questions.

"It indeed is, that's why we will require everyone on the mission," Ashe replies.

"Speaking of everyone, where's Fiora?" I ask.

"I sent her to the Silverfang base, though she's supposed to be back by now."

"She might've stayed there till midnight until the drone activities quiet down," Lucian remarks.

"Shouldn't we send someone to escort her?"

"I can go," I volunteer.

"Perfect, we'll need everyone on the mission to have the highest chance of succession," Ashe states.

"I will leave in 15 minutes, Ekko, mind giving me the map you gave Fiora?"

It is not that I don't know the way, but having the same route as Fiora does make stuff easier.

"Sure thing, I will prepare it in 10 minutes."

"Take care Yasuo."

"I will." 

_**At the PROJECT Headquarters-22:24 PM**_

"Had a good rest?" The crimson-haired assassin asks Zed as he walks towards her.

"Yea, I needed that, also, isn't it your turn to scout tonight?"

"I think so, actually, yea."

"I heard you have to work with that cyborg today."

"Yea, I still can't believe that Viktor set me up with her."

"Alright, take care of yourself out there."

"No need to mention, I am not as reckless as you."

"Still rubbing it in, huh?"

"Doesn't hurt to do it sometime," Katarina teases.

"Listen, if you find yourself in danger, just inform me."

"Will do."

"I mean it."

"WILL DO!"

-

As I was about to leave the Silverfang base, Akali warns me about the recently created AI controlled Assassin. I ask her for more details regarding the Assassin.

"Have you had any encounters as of late?"

"Fortunately, not yet, but I'm afraid this won't last long since we have heard of a few attacks nearby." Akali answers.

"I see, well, thank you nonetheless."

I give my farewells to Akali and leave the base. It is slightly irritating to see other people affected by the drones as well. I hope the team had more luck than me.

"Crimson dear, do you copy?"

"What is it?"

"I've been following this suspicious woman for the past 5 minutes, I'm suspecting that she's a G/NETIC Rebel."

"Can you recognize anything that she's wearing? What kind of weapon does she have?"

"A rapier."

"So it must be Fiora, I've encountered her before, a truly fearsome opponent, don't engage her by yourself, I have data regarding her fighting pattern, sending it to you now."

"Got it."

"Just don't engage her by yourself, wait for me, and we can take her down easily."

"Oh don't worry my dear, I won't, I certainly won't."

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Program, do you copy?"

"Yes, what is it, and where the hell are you?"

"I may have encountered another G/NETIC Rebel, are you still following Fiora?"

"Affirmative."

"The data I sent you about Fiora includes her fighting pattern, you have permission to engage in combat with her, just stall her, at least until I arrive."

"Now you're speaking my language, dear."

I am halfway through the route while running over the rooftops, I sense something approaching me in high velocity.

"What th...!"

I block the first attack, it was fast and precise while being powerful, sending me a couple of meters back.

As I gaze upon her slim, long body, she speaks to me.

"Oh my, I've only been deployed a couple of days ago and I encounter one of the Rebels so soon? This must be my lucky day."

"And who do I have the pleasure with speaking?" I question.

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself, I am Camille, you may call me whatever you want, for it does not matter since you will die today either way."

"You seem to be pretty confident in your abilities, do you not know who you're about to face?" I say as I draw my sword.

"All I need to know is one simple fact, if your existence displeases my creator, then I'll have to exterminate you and it seems you're the first target I found, tough luck, darling."

"Your creator? Whom do you serve? Is it that Wicked PROJECT tyrant?"

"I've no obligation to give you my creators name nor anything of the sort, enough with the nonsense, let us continue our duel."

"I could not have said it better myself!"

I close the distance between me and her while aiming my sword right at her head, she blocks it with her left leg.

"That won't do my dear, with that kind of speed you might as well let me end your meaningless existence."

Is..is she trying to mock me!?

"You...you really are getting on my nerves."

We exchange blows, none of them landing, as they are blocked with efficiency. It is a battle of vitality at this point. Camille swings at me, which I dodge, but she immediately swings at me again without a second thought, which I have to take. At this point, I have to start taking some blows because I got knocked off guard. I take 2 blows and riposte the third, I get a clean hit.

"Not so cocky now are you?" I mock.

"Let's just end this quickly, do your worst, my dear."

She dares to mock me yet again?

"This will be the end of you," I warn her.

-

I'm currently on a mission to escort Fiora from the Silverfang headquarters due to the large amounts of drone activities.

The weather was pretty poor today, so that's what I got going for myself, which is nice.

Around 4 minutes ago, I sensed someone following me, mastering the wind does come useful at times like these, I'll act clueless for a while and I'll lead it into a trap, no, I don't have time for that, I have to end this quickly to meet up with Fiora.

"Alright, I seriously do not have the time for this, just come out so I can end this quickly," I shout.

"So you noticed me?"

"Yeah, a while back."

"Impressive, my targets usually don't sense me, only after I'm done with them."

"Well, I am not your usual target. Come out already."

As I say that she appears in front of me, about 10 meters apart, her daggers ready.

"So you wish to have a duel?" I ask

"That I indeed do, you see, my partner is currently fighting one of your friends, I intend to join her after I'm done with this matter."

One of my friends? No... You can't mean...

"That's a problem, you see, I'm not letting you go through me, only over my dead body, and let's be honest, you can't kill me."

"We'll see about that."

She throws a dagger at me first, which I deflect with my sword. I try to close in the distance, but she is too damn fast, she instantly appears behind me.

"Nothing personal."

I quickly dodge to the right, but she got me on my shoulder, just a small wound, nothing to worry about.

"Hoho, I thought you were that much better than me, wind wielder."

"Now you're really pissing me off."

"Did I make you angry? I sure hope so."

Before she can finish her sentence, I dash at her in great

speed.

I aim my sword at her abdomen, she blocks it, but not long after that I strike again, strike after strike she blocks, but there must be a limit of how much she can block, the 9th and final strike hits her, a clean hit on her arm.

"How do you find that?"

"Arghhhh, son of a-"

I punch her in the face as she was about to finish talking.

"You...You're not gonna get away with this unharmed!

As I was about to thrust my sword into her, a shuriken stops my sword.

"I told you to contact me if something went wrong, what the hell were you thinking?" a man in dark aura says.

"You again? You know it is disrespectful to interrupt a duel?" I ask Zed

"Go to hell with your duel. Katarina, we're leaving. No questions asked."

"Wh...Why did you come for me? I told you I got this under control."

"Sure you do, lying on the ground, about to be impaled."

"So, do I fight you know Zed? You know I'm really itching for a rematch with you."

"No, I will not kill you now, I've got orders."

"I'll decide who'll do the killing."

"We'll see, fool."

"Hmph." I grin as the assassins disappear into the shadows.

"Oh shit, I have to get to Fiora!"

 _ **To be continued**_


End file.
